<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can try but you'll never forget her name by HarrisonCambell (Fozzy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574547">You can try but you'll never forget her name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/pseuds/HarrisonCambell'>HarrisonCambell (Fozzy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, first fic so I dont know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fozzy/pseuds/HarrisonCambell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is sleepy time and Hamid is very cold and Sasha is up high</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan &amp; Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can try but you'll never forget her name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/gifts">PrettyBlueColors</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Claws and Coign for beta reading! Y'all are both delightful!!!!!</p>
<p>Also thanks Dwyn to listen to me try and figure out how to post to Ao3, you sir are hella cool</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamid woke up with a start.</p>
<p>He was perhaps a little disorientated in the morning, but he could blame that on the many times he has taken a hit over the past couple of months, or maybe from his constant nightmares. He looks outside and sees just how dark it is, it’s the type of late-night dark where the darkness carried on and covered everything like a soft blanket.</p>
<p>It was also very cold, at least for Cairo. Typically he could just sleep with a thin blanket, but tonight was apparently fucking freezing.</p>
<p>It took him a second to realise that the window was open. It took him another second to realise that it was probably Sasha and not another different and shadier thief who had decided to open his 3rd story window.</p>
<p>“Sasha?” He drapes his blanket over his shoulders and wanders over to the window to peek through.</p>
<p>There was the distinct sound of frantic fumbling and some mumbling outside. “Hamid, whatcha doing up?”</p>
<p>“I was going to ask the same, Sasha.” He leans out and sees Sasha sitting comfortably on a rather thin ledge outside of his childhood bedroom window.</p>
<p>“I was just, you know.” She gestures with her hand that only now Hamid realises held a blunt. She watches for his reaction as she brings it to her lips and takes in a deep breath. However, Hamid’s reaction seemed to have left Sasha content.</p>
<p>He leans out further than he probably should have, considering his absolute lack of acrobatics. “What is that?” Hamid had been around various types of drugs and such while at university--being surrounded by rich kids with too much money and time will do that--but his memory was fuzzy, and he had tried to avoid doing anything that could be considered addictive, considering his family history.</p>
<p>“This?” She takes another drag, and she watches the smoke float away. “Don’t worry about it.” There is silence for a few seconds, and although Sasha is quite used to awkward silences and interrogations, she sighs. “It’s just a joint. Uhh, dirty roach, I think.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Hamid fidgets and looks out to the stars. It’s gorgeous. The city below still has some light, though it’s quiet. There might be another sandstorm soon.</p>
<p>Hamid gets onto his window sill, which was surprisingly thick, and they sit in silence for a while. It’s relatively comfortable.</p>
<p>Sasha gets closer so she’s next to him and gestures her hand towards him, holding out the blunt. “Do you want some?” she asks. “They’re shit for your lungs, makes you less sneaky too, it smells too much. But I’m going to die in a month.”</p>
<p>Hamid winces. “Sasha… We’re going to figure out a way to solve this.”</p>
<p>She snorts and brings the smoke back to her lips. “Take it or leave it, Hamid.”</p>
<p>He stares at her for a bit and delicately grabs it. As he brings it to his lips, he realises he has no idea what he’s doing. “I-”</p>
<p>“What, Hamid?”  </p>
<p>He holds it out back to her. “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Look, just. Okay, when I- just breathe in, okay?” Sasha bends down to the blunt between his fingers and starts to inhale.</p>
<p>“What are you-” She then gently holds Hamid’s face and leans in towards his lips. And blows the smoke towards his mouth. Hamid does what he is told and breaths in…</p>
<p>And immediately begins to cough.</p>
<p>Sasha places a hand on his chest to stop him from falling several stories while simultaneously holding in a laugh. “You’re shit at this, you know?”</p>
<p>He coughs a bit more. “How are you so good at this?” She shrugs and keeps hold of him until he calms down.</p>
<p>“Started when I was a kid, good for when you got hungry, though tobacco was easier to get.”</p>
<p>She once again doesn’t take it from Hamid. He feels her lips against his fingers. She puts her freezing hand on his face, but he doesn’t jump. This time, he didn’t cough.</p>
<p>They watch the smoke disappear.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go back inside now?” Hamid asks.</p>
<p>Sasha finally breaks her gaze from Cairo’s skyline to turn towards Hamid. “Uhh, yeah.” She hops inside and helps Hamid get onto his feet.</p>
<p>They don’t go to sleep straight away; They sit on the floor and talk. About Hamid’s sister, about Sasha’s cousin, about Zolf and even a small bit about Bertie.</p>
<p>In the morning, Azu and Grizzop find them, laying opposite each other on the floor, sharing a blanket, with the window left open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if I should add any tags to this fic or change any of the ratings please let me know! I haven't posted anything to Ao3 so I am rather new to it all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>